The Hero of the Sky: Birth of the Jackal
by fujin of shadows
Summary: *Sequel to Story Outline: The Hero of the Sky.* A 15 sentence drabble regarding my planned My Hero Academia fanfiction. An overview of my Izuku's origin. Every Hero has his roots. This was Izuku's.


_**The Hero of the Sky: Birth of the Jackal**_

* * *

_A brief prompt about the Origins of the Izuku that I would be writing. Changes would be applied once the actually story is written around January 2020. I'll be publishing another One shot within the next 48 hours showing what my Izuku is capable of (e.i. his skill set and Quirk). This prompt is basically an overview of my Izuku's Origins and an introduction to a system that I'll be expanding in the actual story proper._

_Again, revisions would be applied if needed._

* * *

**1\. ACCEPT**

The day Midoriya Izuku accepted that his family and former friends would not love him for something that was beyond his control, was the day Izuku tasted freedom for the first time in eight years.

It was freeing accepting something so blatant, something that he fooled himself to see as false.

And a week after accepting that fact, he freed himself from the shackles that the Midoriya named put on him.

**2\. BIRTH**

At the age of 12, Midoriya Izuku died.

He died on the same day his master, the father that he had chosen and wanted, died.

In his ashes, Akatani Izuku was born.

And Akatani Izuku was born with rage and spite, and he was out for blood.

**3\. CORE**

Izuku's core beliefs and ideology was not formed from the family that he was born from.

By then, his blood family had already began distancing themselves from him.

The core of what he is as a person was formed by the man who had looked at him and did not see a crippled child with no future.

Akatani Mikumo was a harsh man, with a harsher outlook in life.

Yet, he had never seen Izuku as a helpless child.

He saw an empty canvass that can be molded into something remarkable.

Akatani Mikumo was not one to overlook an opportunity.

What he did not foresaw was him actually caring for the boy.

**4\. DESTRUCTION**

When he was diagnose as Quirkless, the bonds that Izuku once shared with his family and friends became strained, but he held onto those bonds like a dying man holding onto life.

He tried his best to hold onto those bonds. He did his best to hope that everything would be okay, that his family, his parents and his twin sister, would love him again, and that his friends would finally put their arms around him once again.

But on the day he snapped, the day he finally had enough, he made sure to destroy those bonds to none existence.

Those bonds were already withered and rotted on their end.

Izuku finally burned it on his end.

The day Midoriya Izuku finally decided to cut his ties with his blood family and former childhood friends, he made sure that tears and blood were shed by each and every one of them.

And Izuku did so with a smile.

**5\. FATHER**

Midoriya Hisashi was a good man, an amazing Pro Hero, and a great father towards his daughter.

Izuku would give that to his biological father.

But he was a horrible father to him.

Izuku could remember, as bitter as it is, that his father was good to him for a period of four years, but the day he was diagnose as Quirkless, he apparently lost the affection of his father.

It happened gradually, which he was grateful for. Hisashi tried to be a supporting father for his then Quirkless son, and Izuku tried his best to make his father proud, even if he was in a disadvantage at the start.

But the stigma of having a Quirkless child and the stress of being one of the top 10 Heroes in Japan had gotten to Midoriya Hisashi.

Gradually, Izuku lost the love of his father.

Izuku tried to earned it back, but apparently, Hisashi was not having it.

It was hard to not have the guidance of his father in his life.

Fortunately, Akatani Mikumo came into his life a year later.

Akatani Mikumo was a harsh and callous man, uncaring at his best day and callous at his very worst.

Akatani Mikumo was a terrifying man, but he was good to Izuku in a way that Hisashi was not.

Akatani Mikumo, unconventional it might have been, guided him to manhood.

And gradually, Midoriya Hisashi lost the love of his only son. Gradually, Izuku had stopped seeing Midoriya Hisashi as his father.

When Izuku left the Midoriya Household, he made sure to show Hisashi how little he meant to him.

Hisashi's blood on his knuckles and the way he walked away from the bloodied form of his blood father was a testament to how loveless their relationship were.

It signified Izuku letting go of whatever hope he has in having his own blood father from ever loving or caring for him.

**6\. GIFT**

The day Akatani Mikumo died, he left four gifts for Izuku.

A shield made out of a revolutionary metal.

A license that would allow Izuku to legally kill criminals.

A bank account that would have set him up for life.

And lastly, an ideology that had led to his death.

It was the greatest gifts that Izuke had ever received.

He would give it all back if it meant that his master and chosen father could live for a few more seconds.

**7\. HOME**

The Midoriya Household stopped being Izuku's home at the age 7.

Stepping into the household that he had many fond memories became torture for the young boy.

It was hard to see the Midoriya household as a home because of the underserve scorn and hate that was directed at him.

Going back to his parent's house became a stifling affair,

It was relieving that a year later, he met Akatani Mikumo.

Akatani Mikumo's house was small to the point that it could be considered as a squatter's house, but the small chair that he slept on and the thin blanket that his master threw over his person...

He would never trade those things for the world.

The small four walls of his master's makeshift house was what Izuku considered home for four years before he decided to be done with his family.

**8\. JACKALS**

Back in Akatani Mikumo generation, Heroes were nothing more than soldiers, thugs, and killers that were willing to be hired and regulated by the government.

Akatani Mikumo, though not strongest in terms of Quirk, was the best in that generation.

He was a born killer, and it showed.

1,325 confirm kills, and the scary part was that everyone who knew the man were aware that he has triple the amount of unconfirmed kills at the very least.

When society demanded a change in the system, Akatani Mikumo established the Jackals, a group of Heroes that would operate as the black ops of the Hero Assossiation while the new Hero System was established.

At the establishment of the new system, the Jackals would operate outside the new Hero System. They are meant to be the last embers of the last system.

Mikumo was not a fan of the system that the Hero Public Safety Commission presented, but Nana approved of the revamped system, and Mikumo love Nana too much to deny her anything.

So Mikumo gathered the worst of worst of their generation and formed a group of individuals that became the vanguard of society during the transition period.

The Jackals stood tall, but it came with a price.

There was a reason why Mikumo was the last Jackal and he intended to die taking his system with him.

But then, he met one Midoriya Izuku, trained him and nurture him into an old school Hero, a Hero in his generation, and his plans change.

If he was being honest with himself, Izuku would never have the stomach or the fortitude to truly be a Jackal for life.

But a hard lesson must be taught to the boy for him to reach his full potential.

And being a Jackal would hammer that lesson into the boy's skull better that he could.

Sacrifices is a bitch.

**9\. NAME**

When Izuku left his family, he took the last name of his chosen father.

The name Midoriya no longer held any meaning for him.

When he donned the mask of his master and wielded his master's shield, he took the name Yamikumo to honor his master.

Names have meanings. By abandoning the name of his father, it would cement his apathy towards the man.

Although, Izuku wondered why he could not abandon the name that his mother gave him.

**10\. QUIRK**

At age ten, Midoriya Izuku's Quirk manifested.

It manifested after his death, which left a foul and bitter taste in his mouth.

He has powers now. His mutation finally showed up after being absent in his life for six years.

And he did not inform his family and former childhood friends about his newly discovered powers. Even on the day he left, on the day he tore through his family and childhood friends with reckless abandon, he did not reveal his Quirk.

He knew that if he told and showed them that he has a Quirk, he will immediately earned back the love and affection of his family. He would probably earned back the respect of his childhood friends, and perhaps, even their friendships.

If he needed a Quirk, a mutation to earn their love, affection, and friendship, then he would rather live without it.

At that age, Izuku was trying to find unconditional love, and he was not going to get it from his biological family and former childhood friends.

**11\. RAGE**

The one lesson that Mikumo taught Izuku was to never hate.

Do not hate...

Instead of hate, rage.

And Izuku followed that lesson to the letter.

He did not hate his family and former friends.

But he unleashed his rage upon them without any compulsion or regret.

He tore down the mother that was ashamed for giving birth to him. The sight of his mother's tears and the sound of his sobbing hurt somewhat, but it was relieving to get everything out of his chest.

He showed the father that did not want anything to do with him the strength and skill that he develop without his assistance. Destroying his father's dojo (a dojo that his father forbid him from joining; a dojo that he allowed all members to ridicule him) and reducing every student that attended said dojo to a bloody and broken pulp was almost as enjoyable as pounding his father's face into the ground.

Hurting his twin sister that readily abandoned him was delightful in a way that he could not explain. Taking away what differentiated her from him, although temporarily, and showing her how fragile her world view was something that he took perverse pleasure in. It was a learning experience that Izuku joyfully taught to his twin sister.

Dealing with the Bakugou twins was an event and a half. He would freely admit that Bakugou Kasumi was his first crush and that Bakugou Katsuki was his ideal image of a hero.

Keyword is 'was'.

What kind of Hero would bully and belittle those weaker than them?

What kind of Hero would just watch while her own flesh and blood torture those around them?

So he showed them the error of their ways.

Izuku, years removed from that day, wondered if his childhood tormentor could still see with his left eye. It did pop out from his eye socket due to how hard he had struck Katsuki.

And he also wondered if his lesson was properly embedded into the skull of Kasumi. After all, being force to watch while your mirror image was being beaten within an inch of his life must be harrowing.

Izuku never hated his blood family and former childhood friends, but he made sure to show them the rage that accumulated within him through the years of bullying and neglect.

**12\. TWIN**

It hurt when his family started neglecting him.

It hurt when his best friend started abusing him.

But what hurt the most was when his twin sister started ignoring and scorning him.

Izuku and Inka were twins. They share the same womb and they were born together on the same day.

He assumed that Inka would forever be his friend and confidant.

And then elementary school happened, and Inka started valuing the opinions of others and began acting as if he didn't exists.

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

So when the time came for Izuku to leave, he made sure to hurt Inka the most.

Seeing her cry in despair was therapeutic.

**13\. PRIDE**

What drove Izuku to become a Jackal was a simple word, a simple parting statement that Akatani Mikumo left to his apprentice.

"You are my pride and joy."

With those six simple words, with those dying words, Akatani Mikumo unleashed a Sky that was filled with rage to the world.

It was Akatani Mikumo's greatest accomplishment. Especially after Akatani Izuku met and saved Eri.

**14\. RECKLESS**

The name Yamikumo meant reckless.

Akatani Mikumo took the name because it was recommended jokingly by the love of his life, Nana.

He made the name infamous in the underworld.

The name Yamikumo was still feared in the criminal underworld to this day.

Mikumo was never merciful.

When Izuku took the name, he gave the name Yamikumo a different meaning.

Izuku never intended to give people hope, but he was too good, too kind, and too caring to be completely like his master. Even if his hands were covered in blood, people was drawn to his heart

Mikumo and Izuku, master and apprentice, father and son, took the name Yamikumo and gave it different meanings...

But the one thing that the two had in common was that they are both reckless.

**15\. CHARISMA**

Akatani Mikumo was a charismatic man. He may not have been famous like Crimson Riot, a Hero who was in the same generation as him, and he may not have been as beloved as Shimura Nana, but Akatani Mikumo was remembered by those who knew him.

After all, it was him who gathered the worst of the worst heroes of their generation to stand in unity against All for One. It was him who convinced those Heroes to step back and allowed the flashier and the more showy heroes to take center stage while they take the shadows. It was him who had established a system for the Underground Heroes to flourished, an honor system that is still being followed to this day.

It was Akatani Mikumo that hundreds of Heroes followed in a war against All for One, and those Heroes died for him without blaming him for their deaths.

Akatani Mikumo was not remembered by history like some of his peers that embraced the new Hero System. He was not as universally beloved like his childhood friend and the love of his life.

But Akatani Mikumo was a man that Heroes followed to battle without any regrets in their heart.

Akatani Mikumo was charismatic, dangerously so.

And though they did not share a drop of blood between them, Akatani Izuku shared the same charisma that Mikumo possessed.

If only Mikumo could see what his apprentice would accomplish.

He would be proud beyond words.

* * *

**READ. ENJOY. AND REVIEW!**

* * *

_**F.Y.I. ACTUALLY PLANNING A STORY IS HARD AS FUCK...**_


End file.
